All of me
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-shot: "Because all of me belongs to you, and all of you belongs to me," Hinata finally tells her feelings to Sasuke, let's see where this can go. Drabblish fluff


**AN: I seriously don't know how to apologise but I'm very sorry for disappearing but I have come to you with a cute drabble! I really hope you forgive me but now I'm back with inspiration and more updates to come hopefully!**

* * *

All of me

"Because all of me belongs to you, and all of you belongs to me," he said huskily as he wrapped his arms around her waist dragging her right against him. He wanted her to feel his heart beat that kept beating loudly for her sake; he loved her so much that she doesn't even know!

"I won't ever leave you" his lips skimmed her ear leaving a hot trail of shivers tingling her body. Her light eyes lifted to meet his beautiful dark ones, "I- I really don't know what to say", she could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled then moved his lips to her face kissing slowly her forehead, cheeks, nose, then went right down to surprise her on her lips.

The kiss .. was something else, passion slowly built between them. As they kissed slowly she didn't know what to _**think**_, all she could do was _**feel**_. Her eyes watered and felt her tears falling down her cheeks, as soon as he felt her tears against their lips he stopped to stare at her beautiful face.

"Baby why are you crying?" he searched her eyes for regret or anything else that indicated sadness, but she just grinned as her tears continued to fall she couldn't stop them, she was just too happy to be with him!

"I-" she took a deep breath trying to calm her heart and tears, "I love you Sasuke" this immediately took him by surprise, this is the first time he heard her utter those words even though he repeated them more than he could count.

"Hinata, god you are just so beautiful," he whispered dipping his head and kissed her hard, he bit her lip and whispered "I love you more than you'll ever know".

Hinata giggled and kissed him back, her emotions were overflowing as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull Sasuke closer to her, she could never have enough of him.

Their clothes were long lost as he smothered his hands against her curves; she couldn't help but moan at his touch. Their lips never missed their rhythm as they continued until they were out of breath.

"Sasu- Sasuke can I ask you something?" she panted staring at him all he did was nod.

"Will you ahhh this is embarrassing but… will you be my date at my sister's wedding?" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's supposed to be my line but sure" he couldn't help but wink at her blush as she tried to cover it behind the covers.

"But now lets get back to business" he smirked ripping the covers away as he wrapped his arm around her waist dragging her on top of him kissing her passionately and she couldn't help but return his passion equally.

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up first finding herself against Sasuke's chest with his arms loosely around her waist, she bit her lip holding her giggle as she stared at his face.

'He looks so adorable' she thought taking her hand and slowly stroked his cheek, she didn't notice that his lips twitched and continued to softly stroke his face.

"You know I want more, don't you" Hinata gasped removing her hand, she saw Sasuke's eyes open, dark pearls staring back at her.

"Neither did I tell you to stop" he smirked and entwined his fingers with hers and moved them back to his cheek then to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles.

"I didn't think you'd wake up at my touch" she smiled as his lips teased her fingers.

"I was awake before you but I pretended to sleep when I saw you stir" he said against her hand before his tongue slyly tingled one of her knuckles. Hinata quickly bit on her lip to hold her giggle, of course he knew she was ticklish but why not abuse it.

"Meanie" she whispered trying to remove her hand from his but he just held on tighter and before she knew it she was once again under him,

"Well then, I won't have any mercy on you" he chuckled as his fingers ran down her body tickling the hell out of her. Her laughter escaped her mouth as she tried to pry off his offending hands, her tears fell from laughter and he couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

Finally when he stopped their laughter died down and he looked at her face before kissing down her neck, after a while he whispered against her skin "You know… that in a few hours your sister is having her wedding" he continued kissing her neck.

Hinata grew stiff under him then quickly pushed him off the bed scrambling off the sheets and dashing to the bathroom, "DAMN YOU SASUKE!" she shouted and he just laughed out loud and followed her to the bathroom, he could really get used to this.

* * *

**AN: Well? What do you think? I feel that I kinda lost my touch but writing more will help me improve ^^ Please tell me what you think in a little review^^**


End file.
